dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Cydo
Biography Has lived just outside Rook for a while, despite his age. Although he has some degree of self-sufficiency out there, he also tends to take jobs within Rook for a little more money. Appearance As shown in the mini above, has very slightly unkempt hair, and wears a blue light coat with armor under it. He also carries a number of weapons with him, with one of his bows being the most prominent. Sessions Downtime Activities 5/20/2015: Spent 2.5 GP to make 100 arrows. 5/21/2015: Spent 1 GP to make 20 cold iron arrows. 5/23/2015: '''Sold his artisan toolkit, bought a masterwork artisan toolkit. After that, he spent 1 GP to make 20 cold iron arrows, then 2 more GP to make another 40 cold iron arrows to keep in storage. '''5/24/2015: Spent 150 GP to start work on MW Composite (+2) bow, set aside another 150 GP to complete it. 5/25/2015: Spent 600 GP on an order for a CLW wand, and paid a caster 10 GP to cast Crafter's Fortune on him. He then went home and completed the rest of his new bow for 150 GP. Also sold the fireworks. 5/26/2015: Took the wand he ordered. Placed another order with Milo's shop for an Efficient Quiver, paying 1440 GP. He also spends 2 GP to make 20 cold iron arrows, and 2 more GP for 40 normal arrows. 5/28/2015: Received his Efficient Quiver. 5/30/2015: Bought an Endure Elements wand for 750 GP. 5/31/2015: Spent 150 GP to complete half of a second MW Composite +2 Longbow, so he can use it if the other is in the middle of upgrades. 6/01/2015: Received his Mithral Chain Shirt, and finished the other half of his second MW Composite +2 Longbow. Now he needs to find someone who can get one of them enchanted. 6/02/2015: Purchased a Cloak of Resistance +1 from Ilena for 800 GP. Also bought a Gravity Bow wand later for 750 GP. 6/03/2015: Made archery supplies to sell to nameless NPCs, earning 14 GP ((10+11)*2/3) as a result. 6/10/2015: Continued selling archery supplies for 14 GP. 6/11/2015: Crafted 60 durable arrows for 30 GP. 6/17/2015: Crafted 40 more durable arrows for 20 GP, and spent 800 GP to have Dorn give his Mithral Chain Shirt a +1 bonus. 6/20/2015: Ordered a Quick Runner's Shirt from Countess for 800 GP. 6/21/2015: Left a MW C+2 Longbow and 1600 GP with Dorn to upgrade it to a +1. 6/22/2015: Crafted 40 Incendiary arrows for 10 GP. Also bought 4 tindertwigs...then sold the arrows he made. 6/23/2015: Received the upgrade to his bow. 6/24/2015: Made and sold assorted archery equipment, making 14.66 (22/1.5) GP. Also paid out 1750 GP after he died and was resurrected. 6/25/2015: Paid a caster 1280 GP to cast Restoration and remove one negative level. 6/27/2015: Paid a caster 1280 GP to cast Restoration and remove his last negative level. 6/27-30/2015: Will work on selling assorted archery equipment for the remainder of June. On June 30, he will have gained 61.32 GP. 7/01-15/2015: Will continue selling archery supplies to NPCs for a while. On July 15, he will have gained 229.95 GP. 7/10/2015: Took 153.3 GP over the past 10 days. From now until July 15, Cydo will get 76.65 more GP from his craft (15.33 GP per day). 7/13/2015: Took 45.99 GP over the past 3 days. From now until July 15, Cydo will get 30.66 more GP from his craft. Also sold 60 normal arrows for 1.5 GP. 7/14/2015: Continued crafting for 15.33 GP. 7/15/2015: Used his Craft skill to get 15.33 GP. Also gave Caisys 600 GP to craft another wand of Cure Light Wounds. It'll be ready on 7/16/2015. 7/16/2015: Received the Cure Light Wounds wand from yesterday. After that, he used his Craft skill to make 15.33 GP for the day. He also sold his wand of Gravity Bow to K'rikka for 552 GP. 7/17/2015: Took another Craft check for 15.33 GP. 7/18/2015: Started work on a Darkwood Composite (+4) Longbow (830 GP) for Alexis, receiving 664 GP and spending 415 GP on the order, for a total profit of 249 GP. Making 23*23 = 529 GP of progress today, he has 301 more GP left, and the item will be completed on July 19. Later, he ordered a Belt of Dex +2 from Drakovan for 3200 GP. 7/19/2015: Completed the remainder of the bow that Alexis ordered. Bought 4 alchemist's fires from Kaitos for 60 GP, and offered Alexis a 41.5 GP refund for mispricing a mundane item. 7/20/2015: '''Sold 6 normal arrows for 0.15 GP, and did Crafting work for the day to get 15.33 GP. '''7/21/2015: More Crafting work for 15.33 GP. 7/22/2015: More Crafting work for 15.33 GP. Also purchased a mithral buckler from Dorn for 753.75 GP. 7/23/2015: More Crafting work for 15.33 GP. 7/24/2015: Starting to retrain Iron Will to Combat Reflexes for 900 GP. Cydo will be finished on July 29. 7/29/2015: After his retraining, will make a Darkwood Masterwork Composite (+4) Longbow for Crunch, receiving 622.5 GP and paying 415 GP for the job (207.5 GP in profit). The bow will be done on July 30. 7/29/2015: Sold his normal Longbow for 37.5 GP, and 6 arrows for .15 GP. 7/30/2015: Finished the bow for Crunch. 7/31/2015: Crafting work for 15.33 GP. Also ordered a Headband of Wisdom +2 from Drakovan. 8/02/2015: Performed assorted crafting work for 16 GP of profit. 8/03/2015: Spent 144 GP to craft 144 Cold Iron Durable Arrows (value of 288 GP). Also sold his 70 Durable Arrows for 35 GP, and 56 Cold Iron Arrows for 5.6 GP. 8/04/2015: Spent 144 GP to craft 96 Alchemical Silver Durable Arrows (value of 288 GP). Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: '''Fighter '''Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): +5 Skill Ranks Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills (Total ranks = 60, Background ranks {B} = 15) Languages: Common, Elven, Halfling, Gnome Inventory Other Possessions: Gold: 2564.29 Total Weight: